


Blissful Heat

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Shame Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri hissed as he shifted. He didn’t need to look down to see that the tip of his bulge was pressing against his leggings. He shifted again, uncomfortable, and the fabric rubbed against his partially unsheathed bulge, causing a bitten off moan. Blushing red, he pushed his body further into the chair and slipped a hand down to his thigh. He bit his lip, considering, but then pulled his hand away. He would tough it out. He had done it before, although the last time he had gotten utterly irritable and snapped at the very first person he encountered over something that was terribly insignificant. He could handle this; he would be able to handle this. He suppressed his feelings and went back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Heat

Kankri hissed as he shifted. He didn’t need to look down to see that the tip of his bulge was pressing against his leggings. He shifted again, uncomfortable, and the fabric rubbed against his partially unsheathed bulge, causing a bitten off moan. Blushing red, he pushed his body further into the chair and slipped a hand down to his thigh. He bit his lip, considering, but then pulled his hand away, muttering about his vow and how he couldn’t, he really couldn’t break his celibacy. He would tough it out. He had done it before, although the last time he had gotten utterly irritable and snapped at the very first person he encountered over something that was terribly insignificant. He could handle this; he would be able to handle this. He suppressed his feelings and went back to work.

 _Oh my._  Kankri’s hands hovered over his husktop’s keyboard as he closed his eyes. He glanced down at his lap, lifting his bright red sweater to frown at the growing patch of wetness between his legs. He could handle it, right? He could go through his heat without needing to touch right? Kankri shifted and a small moan escaped his lips. No, he didn’t want to, but oh gods, that felt good. He rolled his hips, panting against the friction against his bulge and his nook. Maybe this would be okay? Maybe this would be enough? He didn’t need to touch anything. He just needed to roll his hips like this and— _oooh_ , he could feel the lips of his nook slipping against each other.

Kankri panted, his tongue slipping over his dry lips. One hand drifted down – no! He could work through this! He didn’t need to…

He pushed one hand through his hair, pulling at it to try and calm himself down, when he brushed against the base of his horn.

“Oooh, fuck…” He sighed, unable to help himself run his fingers against his horn. He leaned back, massaging one horn. Oh, everything felt so nice and he could feel his bulge squirming against his leggings. He needed more, oh yes, he need more.

He pushed from his desk and quickly shoved his leggings off. He gasped when the cold air hit his wet nook. He peered, pulling his sweater up to get a better view. He shivered in shame and turned his gaze away as he gently guided his bulge from its sheath. It twisted around his fingers, coating them in bright red material as he stroked his bulge. Oh, yes, that felt good. His other hand ghosted over the puffy lips of his nook, gently stroking a finger along his slit. Oh gods, that felt amazing. He panted and moaned as he teased his nook, his mind drifting off in the haze of pheromones.

 _“Oh yeah, you like it when I tease your little nook, don’t you? Oh, look how wet you are already.”_  Kankri moaned louder, imagining a faceless troll stroking his nook, rolling his hips into his hand.  _“Oh yeah, moan for me. I wanna hear those pretty little sounds coming from your mouth as I fuck you into the floor.”_  Kankri pulled his hand away, whining, but forcing himself to act out his fantasy. Shaking, he stood from his chair and pushed it away, lying on the floor with his legs spread wide.

_“Oh look at you, my little pet. So eager for me. You’re so fucking wet; I can see you blushing. Are you ashamed of yourself? Are you ashamed of how eager you are for my bulge?”_

“Oh yes, yes, please!” Kankri moaned, his eyes still closed as he rolled his hips, desperate for something inside him. He fingered his nook with one hand. He licked and sucked at the fingers of his other hand, soaking them in his saliva, moaning and begging to the faceless troll of his fantasy.

 _“Oh look at you. On the floor, begging for my bulge, right where you should be. Beneath me, writhing in pleasure as I fuck you. You like that, don’t you, little, dirty, bulge-hungry slut?”_  Kankri plunged two fingers deep into his nook, crying out in desperation. Yes, yes, yes he was a little slut. He was a little desperate slut and he needed more, more, more! He spread his legs wider, imaging the troll, now a sea-troll, bending over him, pinning him to the ground as his bulge slipped inside him. He could almost imagine the bulge stretching him; he pulled his two fingers up against the top of his nook, imitating the feeling of something stretching him wider. He panted and moaned wantonly, shaking and shivering and crying out in pleasure.

_“I’m gonna fill you up, you little bulge slut. I’m fill you so full of my material your stomach’s gonna stretch. You’re gonna be my personal bucket, slut. You like that? You like the sound of that, you little slut? Yes, I’m gonna fill that tight, little no—“_

Kankri’s begging cascaded into a series of moans and chirps as his orgasm took control of his body. He convulsed, still fingering his nook through his orgasm until he shuddered into satisfied stillness. He laid there, panting, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and slipped his slick fingers from his nook. He lifted his hand to his eyes, gazing in breathless wonder at his red-soaked fingers before dropping his arm to his side, too blissed out to care or to be ashamed that he was lying in a puddle of his own material.


End file.
